A Kitten's Light
by talinsquall
Summary: With Restoration over, Leon decides to start a family. Cloud has something to say about that. Cloud/Leon. Cid/Vin. Yaoi, OOC, Non-con, BDSM, Lemons, Cursing, Mpreg, Birth, Breastfeeding. 2nd Revision 4/23/09-5/1/09.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Felt like I was harshly losing perspective for "Strategy," so played through KH2 again. The scene where Leon's freaking out about Sora and Cloud orders him to relax. Classic. Really no excuse for this. Just want to take my Proud Lion and have Crazy! Cloud dominate him down into the Submissive Kitten we all know and love. Don't worry. I won't abuse the Lion that much. I save that for Reno. He takes it like a man and gives me the middle finger for more. Tee hee. I love my ukes so. Originally published 1/7/09. Revised 4/23-26/09.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: With Restoration over, Leon decides to start on a family, with a wife and kids. Cloud agrees, except he'll be the husband.

Pairings: Cloud/Leon (Squall), Mention of various other Yaoi pairings throughout FF7 and FF8.

Warnings: Yaoi, NON-CON SEX, BONDAGE, Crazy! Dominating Chocobo, Proud-Soon-To-Be-Submissive Lion, Cursing, Implied Future MPREG (Blame the Mako!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**A Kitten's Light**

XXX

Restoration had been complete for over a year.

Surveying the thriving village of Radiant Garden, with pride, Leon believed this a perfect time to start a family.

Unlike his much-missed father, Laguna Loire, Leon decided, if he ever got settled in one place, he would marry a good woman, and fill their happy home with cubs. Of course, he would fulfill the duties of husband, father, and provider.

First things first. Leon had to find a date.

XXX

The sun beamed its rays on another glorious day, when Leon, formerly Squall Leonhart, sauntered up to an arguing Tifa Lockheart and Cloud Strife. Actually, she yelled at Cloud's head, while he ignored the World.

Turning towards Leon, Tifa smiled, in greeting. "Lovely day. Isn't it, Leon?"

Cloud continued to study the ground.

Releasing a nervous laugh, Leon scratched the back of his head."Yeah. Um. Tifa? I know we don't know each other well, but you've gotten close to the new girl, who just arrived from Traverse Town. Right?"

Folding arms underneath prized breasts, Tifa frowned, with concentration. "You mean Penelo? Sure. She's working on her magic and dance act. I've seen the rehearsals. The show's really good. You should come by the next time she performs."

Cloud's eyebrow quirked.

Relaxing into his customary at-ease stance, Leon folded his arms over his chest."Yeah, about that. I wondered if you could put in a good word for me. Maybe let her know I'm interested? She asked me out last time, but the sewer system broke again, so I had to give her a rain check."

Giggling, Tifa nodded her head. "Of course, Leon. You're all she talks about. I should be seeing her today, so I'll let her know."

Staring harder at the ground, Cloud attempted to murder the dirt with his glare.

Leon smiled a rare, sweet smile, turning his face from pretty to breathtaking.

Tifa's mouth slightly dropped. She had never seen such beauty before.

Cloud began to growl.

Gaze darting over to Cloud's spiky head, Leon's smile returned to a frown. "Thanks Tifa. I owe you big time."

Cloud's growling increased in volume.

Sniffing a petite nose, Leon tossed his Lion's mane, with disdain for Cloud. Long, brunet locks waving in the breeze. These past six months, he had allowed his hair to grow. The length now ending below his shoulder blades.

Walking primly away from the couple, Leon voiced his feelings, loud and clear, so Cloud could hear him over the growling. "Nothing but a beast. Uncivilized animal."

XXX

Cloud lurched up to pounce on Leon's back.

Tifa's powerful hand slammed down on Cloud's chest. She waited for Leon to be long gone from the Marketplace, before she brought her hand down, and relaxed.

Since helping Cloud gather the fragments of his psyche, so long ago, Tifa had hoped to see improvement. She had been dismayed, showing up in Hollow Bastion, to find Cloud worse off than before. She loved Cloud like a brother. Since Sephiroth had been killed, she hoped Cloud would become more human.

Leon's innocent actions had awakened the Lone Wolf, which Tifa hadn't seen, since their travels with AVALANCHE. "Evil SEED Bitch. I'll show that delicious tight ass what an animal I can be."

With a sigh, and a crack of the neck, Tifa punched Cloud back into the wall. The hit wouldn't do any good. The impact would hardly hurt him. However, the punch made her feel better, and she might be able to talk some sense into him.

The Lone Wolf part of Cloud's personality proved to be a tricky beast. A master at fooling everyone into believing him to be plain Cloud Strife. Everyone, but Aerith and Tifa. Aerith, because she was a Cetra. Tifa, because she knew Cloud since the two were babies.

The Lone Wolf feared both his 'Big Sisters' and would only lower his head for them. Only them.

"He's straight, Wolf. He doesn't like you. Even paired together in the Coliseum, you told me he slapped your face the very first day."

The Lone Wolf actually sniggered. "Bitch doesn't like getting bit. Blood's sweet though. Sweeter than wine."

With shock, Tifa drew in her breath. Hands locked into ready fists of fury. "Wolf! You didn't molest him! Did you?"

The Lone Wolf whined a little. Oh no. Big Sister Tifa wasn't supposed to find out about that. "Bitch got knocked out during Behemoth Round. Had a head wound. Never knew. Only licked it clean. Bitch lay sleeping the whole time."

Tifa's eyes squinted, with rising anger. "Wolf? Call him either Leon or Squall."

"No. The Evil SEED Bitch calls me a perverted beast every chance he gets. He's going to be my mate. He's my Bitch."

Growling, Tifa punched Cloud again. "What's his name?"

"Bitch."

Punching Cloud's stomach, Tifa then roundhouse kicked his head for good measure. "WHAT'S HIS NAME?"

"Cloud's Evil Bitch?"

"FINAL HEAVEN!"

The Lone Wolf held up his hands quick, while lowering his head in defeat. Final Heaven would actually hurt a little. "Squall. It's Squall. I'm never going to call him Leon. He'll be Squall Strife. Happy?"

Tifa lowered her fists, but her lip remained curled in disgust. She loved Cloud, but Leon had been correct about a few things.

The Lone Wolf was a horny, possessive, dominating pervert. The last time he showed up was because of Chaos's scent, which had been released to entice Cid.

Vincent shot the snarling Wolf over twenty times, with Cerberus's triple rounds, just to slow him down.

Cid marked Vincent that night, so the Lone Wolf would leave him be. At least, that's what the couple told the rest of the group.

Yuffie snidely remarked that the old man had been looking for an excuse since Shinra Manor.

Tifa never saw Yuffie run that fast.

The marking worked.

The Lone Wolf went back to being just regular, somewhat insane Cloud the very next morning.

Tifa would have to get Penelo and Leon together soon. He seemed willing and she had been more than game. The one problem would be keeping the Wolf in line, until then. "Remember that; or I'll tell Big Sister Aerith what you did to Leon in the Coliseum."

Whimpering, the Lone Wolf lowered his head further. Big Sister's Aerith's green light hurt the Darkness which fed him. The Light being the only thing that could. "Okay, Tifa. Just no Final Heaven. All right?"

Glaring, Tifa placed her fists on her hips."Promise me you'll stay away from Leon from now on. He's straight. He doesn't want Cloud Strife and, especially, not Wolf. Understand?"

"…I understand and I promise."

Tifa stared at Cloud's bowed head. She wanted to look into his eyes, but he refused to raise his head. Taking what she could get, she gave Cloud a kiss, and walked away to look for Penelo.

Sensing Tifa had left, the Lone Wolf began to laugh hysterically.

Cloud Strife's brain had many rooms. In each room, a different part of his personality lived. The personalities all saw themselves to be separate entities. However, everyone answered to the moniker, Cloud Strife. This made living easier.

The Lone Wolf had made sure to push seven-year-old Cloudy front-and-center to make the promise to Tifa.

A scared, spineless baby creature. Cloudy did everything the Lone Wolf wanted, so he wouldn't hurt. Of course, the Zack saved him, holding his crying body close, away from the snarling Wolf. However, the promise had been made.

The Lone Wolf had been freed to prowl and hunt his prey.

The Evil Bitch needed to be marked and made to submit.

The Lone Wolf snarled with joy, striding out of the Marketplace, towards the Bailey. Bitch tasted so delicious. He wondered if his chosen still had the bite mark, on the right buttock, he had left him with at the Coliseum.

The Lone Wolf giggled. Concussions were great. They let him get away with murder.

XXX

Leon rushed into his bedroom, without turning on the light. He could see enough with the twilight coming through the window. Taking a shower, he got ready for his date that night. He could barely hold back his excitement.

Penelo had caught up with Leon, leaving the Committee's headquarters. Agreeing on dinner and a movie, she had even given him a kiss.

Leon's lips still tingled with Penelo's cotton candy taste.

Wearing skin-tight leather pants, and nothing else, Leon came out of the bathroom. He finally noticed a silent Cloud staring at him from the small window seat.

Cloud's sitting figure had been hidden by the loose curtain.

With the sun down, the sole reason Leon could see Cloud was because of the fierce Mako-blue eyes glowing in the dark.

Even fighting to the death, in the Coliseum, Cloud's eyes never shined so bright.

For some reason, Leon felt scared. "Strife? What are you doing in my room?"

Tilting his head, in thought, Cloud refused to answer Leon.

Leon ventured a brave step forward. "Strife, if you don't answer me, get the Hell out. Matter of fact. Just get the Hell out. I have a date with Penelo. I don't have time for your games."

Cloud growled with annoyance.

Backing up, Leon hit the bedroom door, with a thump. He mentally swore. This was his house. No one else lived here. Because of bone-deep prudery, Cloud would probably kill him, because he had worried about phantoms seeing him naked.

Resting an elbow on his knee, Cloud's glowing glare froze Leon in place. "Mouthy bitch. Aren't you? Knew I let you run free too long. Tifa's already on to me. No more time. Has to be tonight. No more waiting."

Leon felt confused.

Except for the first demeaning remark, Cloud directed the rest of the conversation to himself.

From their first meeting, in the Coliseum, Leon knew Cloud would always be insane. Each subsequent meeting hammered the truth home.

Swiftly rising up, Cloud walked slow towards a now shrinking Leon.

Right hand scrabbling for the door handle, Leon attempted to wrench the door open, and get away.

Cloud's glove-free hand slammed flat right next to Leon's wide eyes. The breeze fluttering his eyelashes. "Evil SEED Bitch calls me a beast in public. Teases with tight swaying ass, calling me an uncivilized animal. Just like every other bitch. All brave, with other bitches, but runs away when it's time to be marked."

Hearing Cloud's offensive, mocking remarks, Leon's fear turned quick to anger. He now knew the creature talking to him.

Aerith had warned Leon about the Beast, when Cloud first showed up, in the Hollow Bastion Library. This wasn't Cloud Strife. She had named this aspect, the Lone Wolf.

Swiftly moving, Leon tried to punch Cloud directly underneath the Adam's apple. If he timed the hit right, he would also be able to break Cloud's collarbones. A surefire winner Zell had taught him a long time ago.

To the Lion's dismay, Cloud caught the fist easy mid-strike. He slammed the clenched hand, against the door, next to Leon's whimpering face. The other hand following suit. He used enhanced body weight to press Leon tight against the door.

Leon winced, hearing the quaver in his voice. "Not a bitch. Don't call me that again. Told you before at the Coliseum. I know you remember, Wolf. Yeah, I know what you are. Aerith warned me, when you came back the first time. I don't know why. No one wanted you back. No one wants you back now. Perverted animal."

With fear, Leon started to sweat, filling the room with his scent. The exotic aroma drove the Lone Wolf crazy with want.

Instead of growling, Cloud began to purr. Nostrils flaring. "Big Sister warns, yet Bitch teases more. Fine. Have to call you something, in front of Big Sisters. Don't want hurting green light or Final Heaven. Leonhart who wields Lionheart. Evil SEED Bitch thinks he's a Lion. Hmm. Kitten. I'll call you Kitten. My little Kitten, who'll be swollen soon with my cubs."

"My name's Le-!" Cloud halted Leon's rant, with a firm hand over his mouth.

With the other hand, Cloud collected Leon's wrists, and held them over his head. "You'll be called Squall, Kitten, or Mommy by our cubs. Don't ask for anything else, because you're not going to get it. You know what I can do, Kitten. I won't kill you, but I have to mark you, before that bitch gets her claws into you. I would have to kill her then. If I have to break your arms and legs, to get what I want, I will. The breaks would be clean. They would heal, but you couldn't be the proud Leader for awhile."

With the promise of pain, Leon shook his head no. He knew what Cloud could do. He just never thought Cloud would do such a thing to him.

The pair had mutual friends.

The warriors had fought back-to-back together.

Sure, Leon had taken every opportunity to put Cloud down.

However, Cloud never showed any sign the name-calling really bothered him.

For a battle-trained former SEED Commander, Leon couldn't have been more blind.

Leon attempted to speak past Cloud's hand.

Cloud removed his hand, so Leon could talk. Negotiations proved useless with the Lone Wolf. Though, he did always find them amusing. He would plan ahead, while the victim blathered away.

Of course, the victim, Leon, knew nothing of this. "Wolf! I'm straight! I told you that before! I can't have your cubs. I'm a guy. I can't have babies! Besides, I'm going to marry Penelo, and have a family with her!"

Too late, seeing Cloud's reaction, Leon realized his erroneous slip of the tongue.

Eyes flaring with Mako energy, Cloud roared in anger.

Flinging a yelping Leon, Cloud tore his leather pants off one-handed.

Flopping naked onto the bed, Leon scrambled to get away. A firm flat hand stopped the progression, pressing down on his lower back, keeping his wriggling body on the bed. He cried out, when an enraged Wolf began to spank him.

Cloud punctuated each word, with a hard spank, leaving red handprints on each of Leon's tight butt-cheeks. "Don't ever speak that bitch's name in front of me again! Smelled her scent on you, when you came in. Thieving bitch! Trying to steal my mate! Kill her! Kill her dead!"

With rising anger, Cloud's spanking became harsher.

Leon's cries changed to pleading sobs, when the dull soreness became fiery pain. Cloud would break his pelvis, if he didn't let up.

To Leon's horror, he heard himself begging. "Stop! Oh Shiva! STOP! It hurts! It hurts so bad! I can't take it! You'll break me, Wolf! You'll break me!"

Spying Kitten's tears falling from eyes to chin, Cloud halted his actions.

Gathering a sobbing Leon close, the Lone Wolf hugged him from the back. Kissing across heaving shoulders, and the back of the neck, he crooned soothingly to his mate. "Oh, Kitten. I'm sorry. Just the thought of you being taken away upsets me. I don't like being upset. I love you, Kitten. Stop crying. Love you."

Leon, now hysterically confused, laid in Cloud's embrace, breathing in the comfort. He thought over the Lone Wolf's previous remarks.

The Lone Wolf's love came at a high price.

Aerith had explained the Beast demanded complete submission. Anything less would be met with brutal force and even death.

Leon knew himself to be straight. He didn't love Penelo, but he could learn to.

In truth, way back when, Leon hadn't been too sure of his love for Rinoa. He had only been eighteen. She had initiated the affair herself. While she did all the hard work towards the relationship, he had sort of hung around, following her lead.

In terms of relationships, Leon had almost zero experience.

One thing he knew for certain, Leon had to get away from the Lone Wolf. He didn't want anything to do with the insane pervert. But before he could do that, he had to gather information, and assess the situation. He could then act.

Squall Leonhart hadn't become SEED Commander at eighteen for nothing.

XXX

Lower back and behind aching, Leon knew he had to have black-and-blue bruises on his ass. The beautiful skin always bruised so easy.

Feeling a sudden warmth, Leon held his breath. Laying prone on the bed, he twisted around, to see where the niceness came from. He spied a grinning Cloud holding a small lighted ball over his ass. He could actually feel the healing from the inside out.

Sensing Leon's questioning gaze, Cloud looked up. His grin becoming more maniacal."It's Mastered Cure Materia. Don't let Yuffie know. She believes it was all destroyed with our Planet. She'll tear Radiant Garden down, to its original foundations, to find the rest I hid. Good thing I always keep this on me. You're going to need it. No enhancements or healing factor. Can't treat you like the Coliseum whores."

Completely forgetting the deeply thought out plans, a grimacing Leon sat up, and punched Cloud soundly in the eye. Filthy beast.

Cloud's head barely twitched and Leon knew how to throw a punch.

The Lone Wolf didn't blame Kitten.

Kitten would always be special. He didn't like being compared to the easy bitches, male and female, who followed the warriors around for their hard-earned munny.

Flopping back down, a furious Leon showed Cloud his pleasing back.

With Cloud hovering over him, blocking the only way out, Leon naturally fell back on Squall instincts. He consciously closed himself off from the animal.

The Lone Wolf snarled, feeling the naughty Kitten draw his Light away from him. Evil SEED Bitch. "Be thankful. The easy bitches kept me from marking you at the Coliseum."

Bad Kitten shrugged."Whatever."

The Lone Wolf's snarl became a roar. He met with nothing, but denial, when Kitten hissed that blasted word. Well, no longer.

Eyes darting around, Cloud looked for something to hold Leon still. Mako-blue eyes alighting on the open doorway of Leon's closet. With an evil grin, he purred with delight.

Having Squall Leonhart for his chosen mate, the Lone Wolf would always have constricting leather belts around to help his cause.

XXX

To Leon's prudish horror, he found himself quickly tied up with his own belts. Forearms belted tight to shins, he had been left completely open to the Lone Wolf's ravenous gaze.

A battle-hardened warrior, Leon had lived through war, commanding a whole Flying Battle Fortress. He would never be deemed a coward. However, he did consider himself a survivalist.

With anal virginity, inner pride, and much-loved freedom on the line, Leon went down to basics. Beginning to scream, he screamed loud, for anybody, anyone at all, to help him.

Whining, Cloud backed up, from where he had been previously standing, next to the bed, with satisfaction. The Evil Bitch's screaming hurt his enhanced hearing. The noise would bring the Big Sisters!

The Lone Wolf didn't want to hurt his Kitten, but he had to make him quiet. Scrambling on the bed, he slapped Leon hard across the face.

The screaming halted, but the crying began.

Cloud hung his head, in shame.

Big Sister Aerith said only bad men hit their bitches. Bad men like Hojo.

The Lone Wolf knew he'd always be an animal, but he believed he was way better than Hojo.

Whining louder, Cloud nestled up to a sobbing Leon. "Have to be quiet, Kitten. Screams hurt my ears. They'll bring Big Sisters and Little Sister, Yuffie, with her shuriken. It would stop me for now. But I promise you, you'll never be free from me."

Leon turned his head away. He had been hit before. He used to be a mercenary, for Hyne's sake. Seifer had tortured him in prison. He had no idea why he reacted the way he did. He hadn't been this soft, since the Orphanage, and his sister, Ellone, leaving him.

The sheer presence of the Lone Wolf, in Cloud, had reawakened the submissive Kitten, in Leon.

Cloud softly kissed the bruise left on Leon's cheek."With my healing factor and enhancements, Hojo made me so I would never age, and be extremely hard to kill. We have to find a way to keep you from dying. Sephiroth became insane because he lost his Puppy, Zack. Can't happen, Kitten. I know, for sure, I'll be a lot worse. Can't live without you, Kitten. Just can't. I won't let you live without me. Sorry."

Against his mental will, Leon's head turned back to receive Cloud's soft kisses and apologies. The crying had even lessened.

Cloud busied himself, with holding the Materia against Leon's swollen cheek, to heal the bruise.

At a complete loss, Leon heard himself ask the question that had bothered him, throughout this whole ordeal. " Cloud? You talk about Hojo and what he did to you. Does that have something to do with the babies? I'm just a normal human male. I don't want to make you angry. But it's the truth, I can't have babies."

Placing the Materia back on the bedside table, Cloud got up, and began to get undressed."It's the concentrated Mako in my system. Only SOLDIERS, First Class could withstand this much Mako running through our systems. Everyone else got Mako poisoning and died. If the SOLDIER had a male partner, they had to be careful. The Mako in my semen will alter you from the inside out. It's a severe side effect."

Leon's eyes widened at the sight. He had never seen Cloud unclothed, not even in the Coliseum. He still believed he wasn't gay. Why was he getting an erection?

Cloud continued the explanation, while removing his pants, leaving him nude."There weren't many SOLDIERS who even made it to First Class, so Shinra never attempted to correct the problem. In fact, Old Man Shinra saw it as a plus. We were not only used for battle. Through the infantry, and the collected semen of the First Classes, Shinra would have its own stable of ready SOLDIER-level warriors. The project had been called DEEPGROUND. You can ask Vincent about it, when he comes back from Halloween Town with Cid."

Leon cringed over Cloud's story. He had heard of the devilry of Shinra, from the rest of AVALANCHE. The company had used their own soldiers for breeding stock. He felt certain, especially for the infantrymen, the transformations had been nonconsensual. "Cloud? What happened to the changed males? Did they survive giving birth?"

Tilting his head, Cloud frowned, viewing Leon's scared expression. Glowing eyes widened, realizing why Leon felt scared.

Leon had grown up in an Orphanage, helping Matron take care of all the babies and toddlers, of mothers who had died. He had seen, and experienced first-hand, the damage of losing a mother, at birth, could do to a child.

Whining at his mate's distress, The Lone Wolf laid back down, next to a still-bound Leon. He snuffled him to give comfort. "The males came out fine. Shinra filled a huge underground city, with the mothers and offspring. I would never put my Kitten or cubs at risk. I love you too much."

Leon hid his face in Cloud's neck. He didn't want this, but he didn't see any way out of it. "I still don't want this. I'm not gay. I want babies, but not like this. You may take me now, but I'll fight you forever."

Hearing Leon's murmurs, Cloud stiffened. He then made himself relax. This was Kitten showing his spitfire attitude. He would never wish that away. His chosen's strength would only make the cubs stronger.

Kitten would fight him now. But with the birth of the first cub, the Lone Wolf knew Kitten would be completely preoccupied with the baby. He had to be.

Leon's natural instinct would always be to protect and nurture.

Cloud noticed the endearing quality, when he first met Leon at the Coliseum.

A fierce Leon protected Yuffie, against the perverted warriors, surrounding them.

Yuffie could take care of herself, but she was still a petite teenager.

Horny battle-hardened warriors proved hard to fend off, especially when the group ganged up on you.

Big Brother Leon made sure that never happened the first day.

Cloud made sure the harassment never happened the rest of their stay. Kitten had no idea, the amount of men he had killed, to keep his virtue safe.

Leon had been lusted after way worse than Yuffie.

Cloud sighed. If worse came to worse, he would tell Leon what he did to protect him.

If Leon reacted to anything, he reacted to guilt.

For now, the Lone Wolf had to mark his mate, so he wouldn't have to murder anymore people, coming after Kitten's delicious tight ass. "I know you'll fight me. I expect it. It's okay, Kitten. It's okay."

XXX

Whining, Leon wiggled in discomfort. "Take them out. They're cold."

Forearms and shins still bound by his own leather belts, the only movement Leon was capable of, really, was rolling around like a ball.

Cloud made sure to keep Leon wide open to his hungry gaze.

Leon's prudery died a slow agonizing death. He had never felt so exposed in his whole life.

Cloud stretching Leon's virgin anal entrance out, with two well-lubricated fingers, didn't help matters.

Leon barely touched back there to cleanse himself.

Cloud's fingers drilled for oil.

Leon yelled, when Cloud prodded his prostate, for the first time.

Noting the location, Cloud concentrated the pads of his fingers on that location.

Leon continued to yell and writhe with each prod.

"I have to stretch you out or I'll hurt you really badly. It's for your own good."

Trying to keep his heart in his chest, Leon barely heard Cloud's reply. He had never felt such pleasure, even when Rinoa gave him blowjobs, or when the couple had sex.

Leon wasn't gay. He wasn't!

Yelling again, Leon rolled his eyes back. Hips moving, on their own, to meet Cloud's three questing fingers. The added digit brought slight pain, but the pleasure made it worth it.

Leon whined with dismay, when Cloud withdrew the fingers.

Cloud rebuked him, with a spank to the ass. "Patience, Kitten. You'll get your milk."

Pouting, Leon turned away. Coarse, perverted animal. If what Cloud informed him truly happened, he would make sure the cub never learned his father's way of living. The cub would be a little gentleman or lady, just like Matron brought him up to be.

Cloud slipped a pillow under Leon's thin hips.

Leon's attention returned to the present. He instinctually tightened back up.

Smelling the fear, Cloud spanked his Kitten again to loosen him up.

Leon sobbed. He couldn't help being scared.

When Zell had his first time with Seifer, he said the penetration hurt really bad. He walked with a limp, for two whole days, after the deed had been done.

Squall had been leery of gay sex ever afterwards.

With a firm gaze, The Lone Wolf stared into Leon's eyes. "Relax, Squall. The tighter you are, the more it hurts. I don't want to scare you, but I don't want you to go through more pain, if you don't have to."

Nodding, Leon consciously tried to relax. However, the situation made the effort difficult.

Viewing Cloud's erection, Leon felt certain the member would never fit.

Cloud seemed certain the member could.

Knowing a slow penetration would only hurt his Kitten more, Cloud took hold of Leon's hips, positioning himself. With the tip of erection somewhat embedded in his whimpering mate, he shoved Leon down in one go. Not hearing a peep, he looked up fast.

Leon had flung his head back, with mouth opened wide. The throat worked, but nothing came out. Tears leaked from underneath clenched eyelids.

Cloud stayed his position, to get Leon used to him inside. Licking up the tears, he softly kissed the lower quivering lip. "Breathe, Kitten. I need you to breathe."

To Cloud's relief, Leon inhaled a swift breath of air.

To the Lone Wolf's chagrin, Kitten began to scream again. "Oh Shiva! Oh Gods! Cloud! Take it out! Take it out!."

Acknowledging the going would only get worse, before getting better, Cloud ignored Leon's wails, and commenced thrusting in and out.

When Leon's screams cracked, with one particular thrust, Cloud knew he had rediscovered Leon's prostate. Reaffirming the hold on wiggling hips, he began to pound away at that one spot. He interspersed the pounding, with rotations of the hips.

Leon felt himself choking. The actual penetration hurt so much! However, he found the pleasure overwhelming! He couldn't stand it. The confusing sensations would kill him. "Cloud! Ah! Ha! Ah! You're killing me! Hah! Ah! You're! Ha! Uh! Ah! Killing! Gah! Ah! MEEEE!"

If anything Leon's screaming entreaties, inflamed the Lone Wolf even more. His thrusts sped up, becoming even harder.

Leon thought his hips would break soon. He squealed, when Cloud began to harshly fist his drooling erection. "No, Cloud! Let go! Let me go!"

Growling, Cloud gave the mouth below him a deep kiss. Tongue receiving a full tasting of his mate's sweetness. "Never, Squall. Never let you go. See you dead first. It would kill me too, but I'm as good as dead, without you. Never let my Kitten go. Kill all who try to take my Kitten and cubs away from me. Kill them all."

Wailing, Leon shook his head in denial. He didn't want to be owned. He would never be a loved possession. He didn't want this. He didn't! His mind screamed his refusal of the Lone Wolf's claim. His body betrayed his true feelings.

The Lone Wolf knew the Evil SEED Bitch, in Squall's mind, always lied. A bad liar at that. Back at the Coliseum, he learned to listen to Leon's body language instead. It always spoke the truth.

"Don't want this! Don't! Can't make meee! AHHHH!" With the scream, Leon came. Semen shooting out of the erection Cloud continued to fist.

Cloud directed the stream to hit his own chest and face. The other hand rubbed the fluid into his skin.

Leon sobbed in disgust. Filthy animal. He had been mated to a filthy animal. A filthy animal continuing to rut, with abandon, inside his exhausted body.

Sensing his body at the breaking point, Leon resorted to pleading to the oblivious beast. If submission would get Cloud to stop, he would submit this one time only. "Cloud? Please! I can't take anymore! I don't have enhancements! Remember? I'm breaking apart! I can feel it! Come, Cloud! Come now! Please! Oh! Please!"

Hearing Kitten finally submit, the Lone Wolf flung his head back, howling with the orgasm rocking his body. He hadn't masturbated once, since returning from killing Sephiroth, six months before.

Feeling the huge load being cannoned into him, Leon became terrified, thinking it would never end.

Jerking, Cloud held Leon's squirming hips flush against his pelvis. This had been the best orgasm he ever had. The Lone Wolf couldn't wait to take his Kitten again.

Cringing and crying, Leon veered his gaze away from Cloud's ecstatic expression. He yelped, when Cloud collapsed on top of him.

Cloud's enhanced skeleton almost crushing Leon's cowering body.

Catching his breath, Cloud sat up. Grasping hold of the crying Kitten, he rocked him gently, humming all the way.

To Leon's dismay, Cloud still lay embedded deep inside him, and didn't seem interested in pulling out. "Cloud?"

"Hmm."

"How many times, would you do this to me, before I became pregnant?"

The Lone Wolf's mouth tilted with a slight smile. The Evil SEED Bitch already planned of ways to escape. Better nip that fantasy in the bud. It helped that he told the absolute truth. "You're probably pregnant right now."

Jerking back in alarm, Leon stared at Cloud's blank face. "Whuh? How? I mean, I know you explained it. Don't we have to do this a lot of times before it actually takes?"

Cloud groaned, when Leon's anal muscles constricted around his newly growing erection. He had been planning to give his Kitten a breather. It seemed Kitten didn't get enough milk after all. "I never said that. You should have asked me. For most of the infantrymen, it only took one time, and they were pregnant. Mako is just that efficient. Sorry."

Cloud didn't mean to laugh at Squall's expression, but he couldn't help it.

The Evil SEED Bitch's only escape route had been cut off by their newly forming cubs.

Snarling with anger, Leon gave Cloud's laughing face a hard head-butt. This only made him laugh harder. "Perverted animal. You counted on me not asking. Would it have made any difference?"

Cloud sniggered. "No."

"Jerk!"

When Cloud laid him back down, hips thrusting away, Leon began to struggle anew. He had hoped for a break, or at least for Cloud to take the belts off. "Cloud! Take the belts off! I can't physically fight you right now! I'm too worn out! Pull out too! If I'm pregnant, I need to rest!"

Cloud laid his head in the juncture between Leon's neck and shoulder."No."

"Why!?!"

Cloud's soft smile changed into a wicked smirk."You look hot the way you are now, Kitten. Beautiful, Squall. Just beautiful. Can fuck you all night long. You're so beautiful."

Leon pounded on Cloud's shoulders with furious fists."Pervert! Beast!"

Cloud released a small chuckle."You know, the put-downs only turn me on more."

Viewing Cloud's smirk of evil, Leon let loose another punch to the face."You're such a jerk!"

Laughing at his Kitten's antics, the Lone Wolf sped up his thrusts. "By the way, Kitten, the firstborn are usually twins. Twins being the norm. Although, Deepground had records of triplets and even quadruplets. Oh, Squall! I can't wait to see you swelled up with my cubs. If you think this fucking's too much, just wait until you plump out. These cubs will know their Daddy well."

Leon cried out, when Cloud's turgid erection, brushed his bruised prostate. "I hate you so much right now, Pervert."

Completely owning up to his mate's slander, a rutting Cloud grinned at Leon's pouting face. "Yeah. I know."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This was supposed to be a one-shot! Sigh. Always remember, True Yaoi Believers, lubrication is your friend! No matter what you see in gay anime! Not that you watch gay anime… Not that I watch… Aw Hell, just read the story so I can skulk away. Skulk. Skulk. Originally updated 1/10/09. Revised 4/26/09.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Somehow, Leon never saw his wedding day quite like this.

Pairings: Cloud/Leon (Squall)

Warnings: Yaoi, GRAPHIC Honeymoon SEX, Crazy! Dominating Chocobo, Submissive Confused Angsty Lion, Cursing, MPREG (Blame the Mako!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 2 - Once, Twice, Three Times A Lion**

XXX

Leon sat in complete shock. That pervert. That perverted beast! This was all his fault. Oh, he would make him rue the day! He would make that fucking Chocobo rue the very day he crossed this Lion's path!

Cloud's deepest, darkest wish had come true. Both Merlin and Aerith confirmed the prognosis. Twice.

Leon was pregnant with triplets. Triplets!

In one ill-fated night, Leon had gone from being straight, and almost engaged to Penelo. To being mated to a psychotically horny Lone Wolf, renamed Kitten, and pregnant with three cubs.

In Leon's flummoxed mind, all he could think of was Penelo would never marry him now. In hysterics, he began to laugh.

"Hey, Kitten. Everything okay with the cub?"

"Oh, hello, Cloud. Perhaps you can help the poor boy. He seems quite out of sorts with the good news. I would so like to chat further. However, I fear I must fly. Ta-Ta!"

Cloud barely glanced Merlin's way, before he disappeared. He knew his Kitten was pregnant. He wasn't sure with how many cubs. Dying to find out, he didn't know how to broach the subject, without Leon trying to kill him.

After their one night together, Leon had barred Cloud from his very existence.

For the time being, Cloud had retreated. With patience, he would eventually be able to wrangle his way back into Leonhart's home.

The Lone Wolf wanted to fuck patience, break Leon's door down, and get on with making more cubs. The Zack, in Cloud's head, kept the horny beast at bay for now.

"Never let you near me again. Never. Won't even let you breathe the same air as my cubs."

Cloud's sensitive ears perked at Leon's mutterings about 'cubs.' Hmm. Plural. Well, that's more than one. "Kitten, I gotta know. I'm the cubs' father. If there's more than one, I have to go back to the Coliseum, to earn enough money, for their well-being. I want them to have the best of everything. The cubs deserve that. You do too."

To the shock of both of them, Leon found himself fiercely hugging Cloud's waist, from where he sat. "Don't you leave me, Cloud! You said I was your mate. You swore forever! You don't leave me!"

Purring, Cloud petted his mate's long locks. He had forgotten Leon's abandonment issues.

Leon believed Cloud would leave him and never come back.

Bending down, Cloud drew a shaking Leon into a strong embrace. "Never, Kitten. While I'm fighting, you can stay in the Coliseum Inn. In fact, that would be better for me. You can be my personal cheering section in the stands. Remind me what I'm fighting for. "

Sniffing, Leon wiped his eyes on Cloud's shoulder. "Better not forget, Animal. So what now? You going to marry me or will my cubs be bastards?"

Cloud growled low. If his mate wasn't sitting down, he would have been spanked for certain. "We're walking to City Hall, right after you tell me, how many of my cubs you carry in your belly."

Leon sniffled and pouted. He was going to get fat. He just knew it. "Three… Pervert."

With joy, Cloud laughed out loud, swinging a shouting Leon around. Three! He chose well.

Only the strongest of mates had more than twins. This was why twins had been the norm, in Deepground. Anything more, showed the Shinra scientists the Mako had identified superior genetics, and wished to strengthen the species. The bearers, who became pregnant, with more than twins, were highly prized.

From the very first, Cloud knew his mate was special. This was concrete proof. "Oh, Kitten. I'm so happy. I never thought I could be this happy."

After receiving the shocking news, Leon had been bothered by something. He didn't really want to know, but he kind of did. "Cloud? What's the highest number of children a bearer in Deepground ever gave birth to?"

Running out the door, Cloud sped towards Radiant Garden's City Hall. "Oh, that's easy. Six. Don't worry. The babies all came out healthy."

Leon hung on tight. "And the bearer?"

Arriving at City Hall, Cloud gleefully pushed open the front door. "He came through great. However, I heard he begged for death, pushing out the fifth baby. Shinra made sure most, if not all, the births were natural. Birth, by cesarean section, was not allowed."

Leon shuddered. He had been told, by Merlin and Aerith, where the cubs would come out of. He didn't blame that bearer at all. Six. Sheesh. After the first baby, he knew he would be wailing for his Daddy.

Leon's attention diverted back to his surroundings, when Cloud gently placed him back on his feet.

Leon had helped in the design of Radiant Garden's new City Hall. Glancing around, he gave himself a small pat on the back. He couldn't wait to show the cubs what a little hard work and determination could culminate into.

In spite of the Lone Wolf's influence, the babies would never grow up to be horny, perverted animals, like their father.

Frowning, with concern, Cloud looked back to Leon. "I know this isn't the fancy wedding you probably wanted, but we can have that after I win some purses in the Coliseum."

Leon grasped Cloud's hand, while the couple walked to the Marriage Licenses window. "I don't care about that, Cloud. This money's going to be for my babies. You're right. The cubs deserve the best of everything. You make sure they get it. Promise me, Cloud."

Pulling Leon towards his body, Cloud warmly embraced his doubting mate, with a strong arm. "I promise, Kitten. Nothing but the best for our cubs. The very best."

XXX

Leon lay, wide-eyed, in his own bed. Sheets pulled up to his chin. He didn't know why he felt so nervous. This wouldn't be the first time he had sex with Cloud. For goodness sake, he was pregnant with triplets!

The problem stemmed from dyed-in-the-wool prudery.

A born prude, of the highest order, Leon had taken showers in Balamb Garden alone, so the other boys wouldn't see him naked.

A mischievous Seifer spread the rumor, that Squall had a third nipple, and felt ashamed about the disfigurement.

Like always, Squall ignored the hallway snickers. However, every night in bed, he would hug himself and cry.

When Zell threatened to break up with him, Seifer finally confessed, to the whole lunchroom, he had made the rumor up. He then apologized to Squall.

This all happened years ago, in a whole other life, but the memory still hurt the Lion. He wished his cubs never to feel such pain.

Leon's whole body tightened with fear, when his new husband sauntered out of the bathroom fresh from the shower.

Absentmindedly rubbing his hair dry, with a towel, Cloud softly sniffed the air. Fear. Kitten's fear?

Dropping the towel, the Lone Wolf looked over to his terrified mate. He whined. Mated. Mated forever and Kitten still feared him.

The Lone Wolf grinned and licked his lips. Eyes glowing brighter. He knew what to do. He'd take Kitten's mind off his fear. Make Kitten feel pleasure. Nothing but pleasure. Growling, he slowly stalked towards the bed, and crawled towards his cowering mate.

If Cloud wished to relieve Leon's fears, he went about it the wrong way.

From a yelping Leon, Cloud tore the bedsheet away. He threw it on the floor, far from Leon's clutching reach. "Naughty Kitten. Trying to hide what belongs to his mate. Miss my cubs already. Have to get used to Daddy loving Mommy. Love their Mommy. Love Kitten so much."

Cowering, Leon batted at Cloud's hands. He knew he would eventually lose, but he wouldn't make it easy for the pervert.

Cloud grabbed long legs, pulling the wiggling body closer

Releasing a high-pitched scream, Leon reached backwards for the headboard.

Holding the bent legs up, Cloud spread them wide open to his hungry gaze.

Blushing, Leon covered his privates, with his hands.

The Lone Wolf growled at Leon, once again, for hiding what now belonged to him. Tilting his head, he grinned with glee.

Ah Ha! Kitten missed a spot. Hello, cubs!

When Cloud bent his body almost in two, Leon yelped again. Looking up, he spied his anal entrance, right next to Cloud's leering face. No, he wouldn't. No way!

Seeing Leon's cringing expression, Cloud winked.

Leon hissed with fury. Animal. Filthy animal!

Swiftly bending forward, Cloud began to lick Leon's anal entrance.

Wiggling, Leon whined, fighting to get away. "Cloud! Don't! It's dirty! Stop it!"

Cloud growled in response. Dirty, huh? Well, in for a penny, in for a pound.

Keeping Leon's hips still with one strong arm, Cloud used his other hand, to spread Leon's tight ass cheeks apart. Sticking his tongue out, he went for broke, licking and thrusting away.

Leon yelled with pleasure. Eyes rolling to the back of his head. He began to masturbate himself to the rhythm of Cloud's thrusting tongue. Oh Gods! Oh Shiva! This was so wrong! So dirty! He couldn't get enough!

Witnessing his mate's pleasuring of himself, the Lone Wolf purred with contentment. He had pleased his mate well. He would please him more.

Wetting one finger thickly with saliva, Cloud carefully introduced the digit, into his mewling Kitten's opening. In two prods, he smiled in triumph.

With the added stimulation of his prostate, Leon's yells of pleasure turned into screams.

While Cloud continued to lick and finger him, into insanity, Leon fisted himself harder. He felt so close. He could taste it. So could Cloud.

With the firm introduction of a second finger, and the final hard thrust of the tongue, Leon came with an ear-splitting scream of fulfillment.

Carefully laying Leon's lower body down, the Lone Wolf contented himself, licking his Kitten clean.

In a daze, Leon stared up at the ceiling.

Three weeks ago, Leon had been completely sure he was straight. He just finished having the best orgasm in his life, from his new husband performing oral anal sex on him.

Leon could argue he had been unwilling at first.

But with Cloud licking him clean, Leon knew he could no longer plead unwillingness. He had loved it and longed for more.

The Lone Wolf planned on giving it to him.

XXX

Cloud harshly thrust into Leon's relaxed body.

Yelling, Leon awoke from his daze and hugged Cloud's body to his own.

While Leon day-dreamed away, Cloud had made sure his erection was well lubricated, for the fun times ahead.

Above all else, the cubs' health and safety remained paramount.

Cloud brushed his Kitten's prostate with every hard stroke. Tonight the pleasure would all be for Kitten.

Mewling, Leon couldn't believe the ecstasy he felt. He couldn't get enough! He would never get enough! "Gods! Oh Gods! Oh Shiva! Fuck me harder, Husband! Fuck me harder!"

Cloud's roars of joy echoed throughout the house. He doubled the pounding into his mate. Oh yes. This union had been everything the Lone Wolf had hoped for all these years. All the Clouds inside his head cried tears of joy.

Feeling water fall onto his cheeks, Leon quickly opened his eyes. He gasped to see Cloud crying.

Aerith, herself, didn't know if Cloud could cry anymore.

Embracing Cloud closer, Leon licked the tears away.

The Wolf whined at his Kitten's gentleness. He knew he would always be an animal. To have his Kitten allow him in the same bed, he considered a blessing.

"Don't cry, Cloud. I'm here. I won't ever leave you. I swear. I love you, Cloud. I love you."

Halting his pounding, Cloud stared right into Leon's eyes.

Leon's answering gaze shone, clear and confident, with the truth.

To his dismay, Cloud cried even harder, and resumed his pounding.

Leon continued to whisper words of love and comfort into Cloud's ear. "Fill me up, Wolf. Make my cubs warm. I love you."

Cloud screamed. Orgasm spurting out of his erection into the gasping Kitten.

Leon screamed, in return, when his orgasm rocked his psyche a minute later. Anal muscles clamped down on Cloud's pulsating erection, making sure his body received every last drop.

Cloud flopped down into Leon's ready embrace. Sighing, he kissed the side of Leon's smiling tear-stained face. "I'll be a good husband and father. I swear, Squall. I'm going to need a lot of help, though. You know I'm just an animal."

Petting Cloud's spiky head, Leon littered his face with kisses. He beamed, feeling Cloud's erection rise anew inside of him. "Yes, but you're my animal. All mine."

Groaning, Cloud kissed Leon, while thrusting inside him again.

Kitten held on tight to the thankful Lone Wolf for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Penelo's Quickenings in FFXII freaked this old girl out. But as a character, I didn't mind her. I thought her scenes with Larsa were cute. I just wanted to put little Larsa in my pocket. When I first saw the Moogles in the game, I died, looked in awe, and died again. I would buy maps, and use their teleporting services for no reason, just to see them dance with joy. Yeah, if you're cute, I'm easy. I'm like Reno that way. Originally updated 1/13/09. 2nd Revision 4/30/09.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Penelo understands Leon's predicament from experience. Kitten becomes curious.

Pairings: Cloud/Leon (Squall)

Warnings: Yaoi, Penelo Being Penelo, References to FFXII Characters, Lion With Food Cravings, Lone Wolf With Submissive Lion Cravings, ORAL SEX, Cursing, MPREG (Blame the Mako!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 3 - A Friendly Parting**

XXX

"Y'know. I should be angry at you."

Drawing back, from Uncle Scrooge's ice-cream stand, Leon gazed at a smiling Penelo.

Looking down, Leon wrapped protective arms around his middle. She spoke correctly. He had done her wrong. Actually, Cloud Strife had been the one to do her wrong. Pervert. "Penelo, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I've been meaning to explain, but I hid from Cloud Strife for two weeks, then…"

Holding up petite hands, Penelo executed a quick pirouette.

Leon found himself smiling. He could have learned to love her. If only Cloud hadn't marked him, and made him pregnant, he felt sure he would have loved her eventually.

"Cloud caught up with you, knocked you up, and then married you. Yeah, Tifa told me the whole thing. Of course, the explanation came after Tifa Final Heaven'd him twice, when he tried to attack me."

Leon attempted to stutter out a quick apology. Uncivilized animal! The cubs would never learn their father's wild ways!

Giggling, Penelo jumped up and down, waving her hands for Leon to stop. "It's okay! It's all right! Granted, if I hadn't seen the like before, I would have been terrified. Thankfully, the same thing happened to my adopted brother, Vaan."

Leon quirked an eyebrow. He didn't know Penelo had any family. He had planned on getting to know her better, before his beast of a new husband had ambushed him in the night. "Is he still alive?"

Penelo ran her eyes over the various ice cream flavors on display. "Oh sure. Him, Fran, and their business partner Balthier are pirates on the world of Port Royal. I'm supposed to visit them soon. Fran's last letter stated the baby's added weight was making her lose her balance on the ship. Even though Fran's stronger than ten men, Vaan's worried she'll lose their little bunny. He won't let her leave the Captain's Quarters."

"Umm, Penelo? What kind of being is Fran?"

"Oh! I forgot, you're not familiar with my world! Fran's a Viera. Sort of like a a six-foot tall rabbit-like humanoid. She's built like Tifa, except add another whole foot to her legs."

"And how does Vaan 'make' her stay in Captain's Quarters?"

Glancing over to a perplexed Leon, Penelo giggled at his expression. "He cries and begs, Silly. Yeah, you can say Fran's the 'man' in the relationship. But she does love Vaanie, right down to his widdle pert nose."

"Huh. So when Fran mated with Vaan, he wasn't exactly looking for a mate?"

Penelo rolled her eyes in exasperation. "He was barely twenty-years-old. His voice still cracked sometimes. It wasn't that he wasn't looking. Vaan's so girl-pretty. He only seemed to attract other guys. He would swear to the Heavens that he was straight. Did the men care? Noooo. Good thing Fran stepped up to the plate. My poor brother would probably be chained in some pervert's basement by now."

For some reason, Cloud's maniacally grinning face popped up in front of Leon's glazed eyes. Shuddering, he shook his head to make the image go away.

Sure, Cloud may be a perverted beast, but he wouldn't chain Leon in the basement. He would chain him to their bed, with fur-lined cuffs, like a good husband would.

Flinching, Leon mentally slapped himself. For goodness sake, he would be a mother soon! Clean thoughts. Nothing but clean thoughts.

"As for when Vaan got mated to Fran...We met up with her and Balthier, after sky pirating for a while, just to catch up on happenings. Hmm. Oh yeah! Vaan had just turned twenty-one. From our arrival, Fran acted bizarre. She wouldn't let anyone near Vaan. When a guy asked him out, Fran attacked him. Almost tore the guy's head clean off. Balthier, who's known Fran forever, had no idea what was wrong with her either. She kept growling that Vaan was her mate, and needed to be marked, to keep the other males away."

Leon wrapped his arms tighter around his waist. Except for Fran being female, the circumstances sounded exactly like his mating with Cloud. "What happened then?"

"Balthier dragged her upstairs and locked her in her room. Vaan was flattered, but we were both sure she didn't mean anything by it. Balthier laughed it off too. It wasn't until two days later that I found out what happened to my poor Vaanie."

Leon gulped. Remembering his own marking, he hung his head, so the long hair would cover his blushing face. "What happened?"

"Apparently, Vaan woke up on the ship to find a berserk Fran staring him down. She had tied him up like a Festival chicken, and growled he needed to be marked, and made to submit. Vaan never told me, what she did to him, but he couldn't walk for two days straight afterwards. Two weeks later, Fran came back, from visiting her sisters in the Wood, to inform Vaan he was going to be the father of twins. Needless to say, they got married the next day. Poor Balthier. To this day, I don't think he understands what exactly happened."

"Penelo?"

"Yes?"

"Would you say they're happy?"

Directing her gaze back to a woebegone Leon, Penelo clucked a sympathetic tongue. "This is the absolute truth. The Gods, above and below, could not have picked a better mate for my Vaanie. When he's lost, Fran steers him in the right direction. When she goes berserk, from being away from the Wood for too long, only Vaan and their bunnies can calm her down. As a couple, I've never seen such perfection. One day, I hope and pray, I'll be able to have a love like that."

Leon looked up with tears in his eyes.

If Penelo didn't know better, she would have hugged him close, and brushed the tears away. However, she learned from experience, not to touch another's mate, and get her smell on them. Only a quick-thinking Balthier, throwing one of the twins into Fran's arms, had saved her last time.

Fran loved Penelo, just as much as her Wood sisters, but instinct came first. The only thing which overruled all was protection of the babies.

Penelo found that rule to be sacrosanct, no matter where she traveled to. She found the universality of it comforting.

"Penelo, I'm so sorr.."

"So, what flavor do the cubs want?"

"Excuse me?"

"Merlin and Aerith probably gave you all that healthy talk of vegetables, fruit, and blah blah blah. Sugar's bad for the baby. Yada Yada. Let me tell you, Leon. After being around a Viera, pregnant with twins, sometimes you just feed the babies what they want. You're happy and they're happy too. If you eat the healthy stuff the rest of the time, it evens out. I'm sure you will. I just know you'll make a great Mommy. If there was a job you were born to do, it would be Mother."

Pretending to peruse the ice cream flavors, Leon blushed, refusing to meet Penelo's amused gaze. "Thanks, Penelo. For everything."

"Don't mention it. Let me guess. All three want a different flavor."

"Am I that easy to see through?"

"Only the best parts, Leon. Only the best."

XXX

Cloud lay naked in bed. He growled soft, when Leon came strolling in, with a supremely satisfied look on his face. Eyes narrowing, he gazed at his humming mate, slowly undressing for the night.

Catching a whiff of cotton candy, Cloud snarled. Thieving bitch! Apparently, being attacked didn't stop Penelo's advances towards his mate. He knew he should have finished the job. It was hard, though, when he kept getting Final Heaven directly in his face.

Mean Big Sister Tifa never understood Cloud's side of the story.

The Lone Wolf just wanted to kill Penelo a little bit. There would have been parts of her left. When he asked Big Sister, if that would be okay, to his utter confusion, he had gotten Final Heaven'd again!

Leon yelped, when he suddenly found himself laying naked, under a growling Cloud. Cowering, he inhaled big gulps of air, so he wouldn't hyperventilate. He frantically thought back, on some of the pointers Penelo had given him, while they ate ice cream together.

Leon's deep pride balked at the pictures running through his skull. But if he wanted Cloud to back down, he had to act quick.

Making sure his whimpering could be heard over Cloud's fearsome growls, Leon fought the instinct to wrap his arms around his belly. Placing hands, palms up, against his shoulders, he pulled his head back, to leave his vulnerable neck completely exposed to Cloud's feral gaze.

Cloud took the opportunity to snuffle around Leon's nether parts and womb. No cotton candy there. The area still smelled of Cloud.

The Lone Wolf grunted with satisfaction. His mate may have strayed, but not enough to be punished. His ears then registered Leon's soft whimpering. Mako-blue eyes glanced up and widened at his Kitten's ultimate submission.

Cloud inhaled with a big whoof. Fear. Once again, he smelled Kitten's fear.

Whining, Cloud moved up Leon's body, interspersing kisses, around the exposed neck and face, with soft licks and playful nips.

To the Lone Wolf's relief, Leon began to respond. He met Cloud's kisses and caresses with his own, still being careful to keep his neck exposed and gaze lowered.

After a deep kiss to his mate's mouth, Cloud backed up with a frown. Strawberry, Chocolate, and… "Jalapenos?"

Leon grinned. Smacking plump lips, he remembered the taste.

Cloud couldn't resist his mate's teasing. His tongue, once again, took its full helping of Leon's flavor. Well, it was certainly different.

With Kitten's continued whining, the Lone Wolf backed up. Resting his weight on his forearms, he stared down at his mate. He didn't smell anymore fear. Why would his mate still feel distressed?

Cloud growled, when Leon pushed him away. The deep growls stuttered to a quick stop, when Leon quickly got on his hands and knees.

Raising slim hips up, Leon lowered his upper body down slow, until his shoulders touched the bed. Seductive gaze never once leaving Cloud's.

Smiling sinfully, with long, brunet locks falling over his shoulders, Leon began to softly purr and sway his tight ass in Cloud's direction.

Cloud stared at the swaying ass completely hypnotized. Cloud's. All Cloud's. This ass was mated to him forever.

Cloud's gaze was impossibly diverted, when he felt a soft paw caressing his dripping erection. The shocked gaze moved from the petting hand, up the muscled arm, to land on a supremely smug-looking Kitten.

The Lone Wolf growled in defiance. He knew he was an easy pervert. He was quite proud of the fact. He just couldn't let his Kitten get away with it so easy. If he did, his SEED-trained Kitten would be dragging him, literally, by the dick for the rest of his days.

If nothing else, Cloud had to think of his cubs. A pussy-whipped father was a sad sight indeed. He felt firm about this. He would not give in to his Kitten's wiles.

Then Leon moved down and began to rapidly suck on the tip of Cloud's erection.

Hanging his pathetic head, the Lone Wolf admitted a quick defeat. The demon, who had dreamed up his Kitten, had given him a mouth of pure gold.

Leon had never done this before, but Penelo said the fluid tasted sort of like sea-salt ice cream. Suckling, he happily agreed. Mmmm. Just like sea-salt ice cream.

Tilting his head, Leon brought one hand up. If he did this, he wondered if he could get more. Wrapping one hand around the erection, he began to fist the shaft, while still suckling the end

Flinging his spiky head back, Cloud screamed. Oh Gods! Oh Shiva! Kitten's curiosity would kill him!

Leon smiled around his suckling. Like the ice cream, from this afternoon, he began to intersperse the suckling with little licks of his kitty tongue. All the while, his strong sword hand fisted away.

Cloud's hips jerked to Leon's fisting rhythm.

The Lone Wolf gave up complete control to his mate and didn't give a damn. He needed to come and he needed to come now.

Concentrating hard, Leon frowned. These little drops were fine, but he wanted the whole load. He thought back on the previous carnal adventures with his Wolf. What would be the sure-fire kicker to make his mate blow? The answer clicked in his brain lickity-split.

Leon looked up, until he caught his Wolf's wild gaze. "I love you, Cloud. I'll always love you forever. Please come for me. I'm so empty. I've only had ice cream today. Your Kitten wants more milk. Please?"

Eyes widening. Body fast responding to the request. Cloud flung his head back and howled to the roof.

Hastily ducking his head, Leon sucked Cloud's jerking erection for every last drop. His head following the line of thrusting hips. He only stopped when Cloud had no more left to give.

Sitting back on his heels, Leon licked his lips. He gazed at his Wolf, who had fallen onto his back, staring up at the ceiling with a dazed look on his face. "Cloud?"

Eyes clearing, Cloud sluggishly met his mate's still curious gaze.

"I want some more. Give me some more. Please?"

Raising one strong arm up, Cloud drew his Kitten down for a deep kiss. Licking Leon's lips, he guided his head back down to his rapidly filling erection.

Cloud moaned, when his Kitten began to suckle anew. Yes, Kitten's curiosity would the death of him. But if the Lone Wolf was going to die, what a way to go!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: When did I realize the Cloud/Leon soul-mate love? Paradox Games. Finally got to the round with Tifa, Yuffie, Leon, and Cloud. Take out Tifa and Yuffie. Cloud's oblivious and still using basic moves. With great sadness and regret, I defeat Leon gently. He releases his soft Kitten mew before he falls. Unbeknownst to me, I had just awakened the Psycho Chocobo. KWEH!?! WARK! Before I could blink, Cloud had gone into Warrior's Spirit, and had flown around me twice, kicking my ass along the way. I finally Final Form'd him to defeat. Kwee. Leon (Squall) is Cloud's Light. My poor Sora had to be schooled for me to learn this valuable lesson. Knowing is half the battle. Don't let it happen to you! Originally updated 1/18/09. 2nd Revision 4/30/09.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Cloud gets to work. Leon's insecure and angsty… again. Don't mess with Aunt Yuffie!

Pairings: Cloud/Leon (Squall)

Warnings: Yaoi, Working Husband Crazy! Dominating Chocobo, Submissive Insecure Angsty Lion, Skanks (Male and Female), Great Ninja Auntie Yuffie, Violence, Cursing, MPREG (Blame the Mako!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 4 - Coliseum Ho!**

XXX

"I'm sorry, Kitten. I had no idea Phil would have me fighting our first day here. I know you wanted more time to get settled."

Leon moved forward to kiss Cloud's cheek for good luck.

Cloud moved his head, so Leon would get his lips instead. He didn't let up, until he left his mate gasping for breath, clutching biceps tight. He reluctantly allowed Leon to move back, so the cubs could get some air.

Patting down Cloud's front, Leon smiled. "Cloud. How many times do I have to tell you? It's all right. Yuffie's with me, and we already have everything unpacked at the Inn. You just concentrate on your rounds ahead. We'll be cheering you on."

Cloud kissed Leon's forehead. "I'll be looking for you. Cheer loud. Remind me what I'm fighting for. Okay?"

Embracing Cloud tight, Leon then gently pushed him towards the fighting arena. "You'll barely hear anyone else above me and Yuffie. Now go on. The quicker you fight, the quicker you'll win. Winning means more munny for our cubs."

Waving, a grinning Cloud turned to walk towards the waiting area. The forward motion was halted by a familiar group of fans.

Fingers bending to claw, Leon, unconsciously, began to hiss.

The assembled group called themselves fans. The warriors called them groupies.

Yuffie dubbed them with a more precise moniker, 'Skanks.'

Made up of both males and females, the Skanks followed the warriors around for their hard-earned munny. With the past Heartless and Nobody invasions, times proved hard for many.

Leon understood the reasons for the munny-diggers' doings. When he was a SEED, he had viewed the same scene in every city.

Different planet. Same idea.

For some of them, Leon felt true compassion. He would give munny to these poor souls.

The others, though, like the two blocking his husband's path, were a malicious and cut-throat bunch.

The two ring-leaders Leon hated the worst, Jason and Ariadne. The last time he and Yuffie worked at the Coliseum, the pair had made it their mission to belittle, and put him down, every chance they could.

At the time, Leon didn't understand why he was singled out to be picked on.

Yuffie waited, until she and Leon returned to Traverse Town, before informing him of the reason.

With Leon's freely-given Light warming their souls, from the inside out, the warriors wanted nothing to do with false emotions or empty sex. His genuine and pure presence had cut off the Skanks customer base by almost half.

Yuffie told Leon most of the Skanks hated him on sight.

The Skanks knew the real deal, when they saw it, and it cheapened their existences even more.

Leon, in tears, had inquired whether the Skanks he gave munny to felt that way about him.

Petting him comfortingly, Yuffie gladly shook her head no. The ones Leon had given munny to were true blue.

The faithful few stood up for Leon's good name, whenever Jason or Ariadne put him down. Of course, they suffered for going against the grain. However, to them, the punishment didn't matter. Leon had considered them worthy of his Light. That was enough.

Returning to the present, Leon bristled with irritation. He took a deep breath in and out. Remember the cubs. Stress was not good for the cubs.

Yuffie, who had silently walked up behind him, rubbed Leon's back to calm him down.

Squealing, Ariadne clapped bejeweled hands together. "Oh, Cloud! You cannot imagine the ecstasy Jason and I felt, when we read your name on the roster! You haven't been back to the Coliseum in forever. I have to tell you, both Jason and I have been working on our stamina. If you want to try out your enhancements again, we would be gl-"

Cloud brought a hasty hand up to stifle a now stuttering Ariadne. He motioned, with the other hand, for a maliciously grinning Leon to join him. "Actually, I'm married now to Squall. The only reason I'm here is because he's pregnant with triplets. I want to earn enough munny so my new family can live comfortably. It's nice you two are happy to see me, but we can only be friends. Squall's my mate. He's the only person I will ever need or want. Right, Squall?"

Hearing Ariadne's capped teeth grinding, Leon nodded, with great delight.

A happy Yuffie bopped behind him. She loved seeing these two eat crow.

Jason scratched his dumb head in confusion.

To the group's surprise, Jason actually spoke. If it didn't have to do with sex, food, or munny, he barely talked. Ariadne had taught him to just stand to her right and look pretty. It was the most his dim brain could usually process. "Ariadne? I'm confused. I thought his name was Leon the Limp-Dick Leper?"

Leon quickly grabbed a fiercely growling Cloud, while Yuffie fell on the floor, laughing her Great Ninja butt off.

Ariadne squeaked, seeing the Lone Wolf's fury, at the perceived slighting of his mate. Grabbing a still confused Jason by the hair, she made for a fast getaway. "Oh well! The round is about to start! We must return to our seats! Congratulations and everything. Bye!"

Knowing Cloud had to get to the arena quick, Leon embraced Cloud, kissed him deep, and released his Light. When he let go, Cloud's eyes had dimmed, and he purred with contentment. "Cloud! You have to get to the arena! The warning bell has already sounded!"

Cloud's eyes rounded with surprise. Giving a quick kiss to Leon, he waved to Yuffie, and sprinted towards the arena.

Yuffie still lay on the floor, laughing, with her arms wrapped around her waist. "Hey! Limp-Dick Leper! Shouldn't we get to our seats?"

With great displeasure, the Lion glared down at the Great Ninja."Yuffie. When the triplets all get the stomach flu at the same time, I'm locking them inside your house, and making you take care of all three of them."

A frantic Yuffie jumped up and waved her arms. "Hey! Why do I have to get punished? I wasn't the one who made it up!"

Leon stalked towards their reserved seats."You derived pleasure from my pain. Punishment may not be swift, but it will be brutal."

Pouting, Yuffie flopped down in her seat next to Leon's. She looked up, watching the crowd cheer a battle-ready Cloud, waiting for his opponent. "But all three? Leeeoooon! Don't ya have any empathy?"

Making sure to catch Cloud's eye, Leon waved. He clapped, with encouragement, showing his support. "With Cid for a father figure? You for a little sister? Hell no."

"I love you, Big Brother, but you sure can be a big jerk sometimes!"

"I'm pregnant with triplets, Yuffie. I have to get my jollies when I can."

XXX

"Leon! How much time does it take to pick out a snack? The next round's gonna start any minute now!"

"Just a second. I'm not sure if I should have the nachos with chocolate-covered raisins or black licorice."

"Grossness!"

"Hmm. With the way you're eating, I doubt you'll hold on to your man much longer. Right, Jason?"

Leon refused to turn around, and dignify the two Skanks with his gaze.

Growling in anger, Yuffie crouched down into her fighting stance.

Pulling Yuffie's arm, Leon whispered into her ear. "Ignore them. They want to piss me off. Stress will make me lose the cubs. I'll get the food and we'll go sit back down."

"Yeah, Ariadne. He's so weak. With Strife's enhancements, I bet he fucked the Leper once, and the Limp-Dick fainted on him."

"That's right. You don't have any special powers or enhancements. You had to have a little girl fight with you, just so you could keep up. Poor widdle Lion."

Glaring at the food menu, Leon rubbed his lower belly. The cubs. Remember the cubs.

Being a good sister, Yuffie didn't turn back around, but she was dying a slow rage-filled death.

"How may I help you, Sir?"

"Yes, I would like the nachos, and a box of those chocolate-covered raisins. Some-"

"Hey, heifer! Better not eat all that in one go! You'll balloon up, and then Cloud will desert you, for the fat cow you are! Right, Jason? I can just see it now. Poor crying fat cow, all alone, with three pathetic whelps sucking on his tired, worn-out teats. What does Cloud Strife see in you anyway?"

"Uh, Ariadne. I think you made him mad."

"So what! If you ask me, losers like him shouldn't be allowed to reproduce, with a prime stud like Strife. It brings the whole species down."

Bringing a hand up, Leon softly petted his little sister's head. He glanced down towards her face. She looked like she was about to cry. "Yuffie?"

"Yeah, Squall?"

"Kick their asses. Make sure to go Super Great Ninja on hers. I want to hear her screaming over the crowd's."

Giggling, Yuffie gave her beloved big brother a huge hug of thanks. Turning around, she released a fierce snarl that would have done the Lone Wolf proud. "Hey, Big Brother!"

"Yeah?"

"Get me an extra-large popcorn, with triple butter, and Gummi Bears. Great Ninja Auntie's gonna work up an appetite."

With a serene smile, Leon pushed her towards the now cowering duo. The other Skanks deserting the pair in the face of the Great Ninja's fury.

Leon clicked his fingers, in front of the amazed food service man, to get his attention back. His grin became wider, hearing the screams and cries for mercy echoing behind him. "As I was saying, I would like the nachos, chocolate-covered raisins, extra-large popcorn with triple butter, two sodas, and an extra-salty pretzel. That should be-"

Leon, and the now shaken food service man, ducked when a Mighty Shuriken whizzed past their heads. "Oh! I almost forgot the Gummi Bears. Auntie Yuffie can't live without her Gummi Bears. Now. Did you get all that?"

The frightened food service man shoved the food and drinks into a happy Leon's arms. "Here! No! No! Free of charge! Just go!"

Calmly putting his munny pouch away, Leon beamed at the shaking man. "You're so sweet! I'll be sure to visit your stall after the next round!"

"What!?!"

"This is just the first run for me. I have three cubs to feed. Ooh! The round's about to start! Let's go watch Daddy kick tushie! See ya later, Food Man!"

The food service man waited, until Leon was far away, before he ran to his manager and quit.

When the irate former boss demanded an explanation, the shaking man pointed to a berserk little girl gleefully slamming two well-known Skanks' heads into the cement. "Oh! I see. Well, good luck to you. I believe I'll close up shop early today."

Returning, after the last round, Leon felt somewhat put out to find the stall closed. His cubs wanted more nachos.

Leon's gaze darted to another stall. Sweetened pork short ribs? Don't mind if I do!

On the way to the rib stall, Leon made sure to stomp on the two groaning bodies, still laying on the ground.

Auntie Yuffie would be getting a double helping. She earned it today.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: After diligent research and much forehead-slapping, this is my new writing style. I'm still in the process of breaking old ingrained habits. Please bear with me. Thanks. Originally posted 2/7/09. 2nd Revision 4/30/09.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Leon's insecure and angsty. Cloud's horny and confused.

Pairings: Cloud/Leon (Squall)

Warnings: Yaoi, SEX, Confused Crazy! Dominating Chocobo, Submissive Insecure Angsty Lion, Cursing, MPREG (Blame the Mako!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 5 - King of Denial**

XXX

Leon sat on the edge of the bed. Arms wrapped in a tight, protective hug around his five-month pregnant belly. "You want to leave me and the cubs. Don't you?"

Having returned from the Community wash room, stolen towels in hand, Cloud closed and locked the bedroom door. "Huh?"

Leon rubbed nervous palms, over the swollen stomach, with an absent-minded air. The cubs inside, punched and kicked, somehow sensing their Mommy's deep worry. "I understand if you do. I don't look like I used to. I'm fat and all I eat is the Coliseum food."

Cloud placed the towels near the wash basin. Turning around, he leaned against the wall, and peered over to his mate.

Leon never failed to baffle the Lone Wolf. Except for his swollen tummy, which always filled Cloud's heart with a fierce and protective pride, he looked stunning. The pregnancy feminizing his delicate features even more. "Kitten, where's all this coming from?"

Refusing to meet Cloud's Mako-blue stare, Leon chose instead to glare at the muscled, relaxed chest before him. "Everybody leaves me."

Without enhanced hearing, Cloud would never have heard his mate's angry whispering. "Well, I'm not everyone."

Leon lowered his head, so his long mane would cover his face. "No, you're worse. You're my husband. Why did I marry you? I would have been able to take care of the cubs myself. I would have found a way."

With that utterance, the caring husband left the building. The snarling Lone Wolf taking his place.

Standing upright, Cloud strode over to his Kitten, until his looming shadow covered Leon. "Squall, what the hell are you talking about? I'm their father! The whole reason I'm at the Coliseum is so I can make enough munny to take care of all of you."

Slamming palms down, onto the soft bed, Leon's head shot up. Stormy eyes overflowing with tears. "Oh now, it's my fault! Place all the blame on me. I wanted to marry Penelo and have cubs with her. Oh no! Lone Wolf couldn't have that! Stupid, horny animal. You're gonna desert me. I just know it."

Growling, Cloud clutched his spiky hair, in frustration, wishing to vent violence on something."Kitten, you're killing me! You know I can't think straight, when I'm around you. I can't follow where you're going with this."

Sensing the building tension, inside Cloud, Leon reacted in defense. He pushed Cloud hard, away from the bed. "I'll tell you where I'm going with this. Straight back to Radiant Garden. I'll take care of the cubs myself. I don't need a horny pervert, who'll just abandon me, when I need him the most. I can at least spare my cubs that pain."

Cloud had Leon on his back in two seconds flat. Growling louder, the spiky head lowered to nuzzle a tear-stained face. "You're not leaving me, Squall. Ever. I have no idea, what's spinning around in that gorgeous brain of yours, but it stops now. You're my mate, with my cubs, in your belly."

Leon, irritated beyond all reasonable sense, by Cloud's easy domination over him, refused to submit. "Jerk! Animal! You'll have to sleep sometime. I was a SEED. You're not the only stealthy one, Mr. Enhanced."

The Lone Wolf decided Kitten now spouted nonsense. A warm tongue licked up fear-scented salty tears. "The main reason I sleep around you, Kitten, is because I feel comfortable enough not to be attacked. I trust you. If you force me, I can stay awake, for up to six months straight. Don't try me, Kitten. You won't win."

Feeling his body starting to give in to Cloud's seduction, Leon beat his fists against rock-hard shoulders. "Beast! Let me and my cubs go! It will make it easier on the both of us."

Cloud ignored the flurrying Kitten paws, but paid attention to the hurtful words. Rising up, he stared into scared eyes. "Easier on who? Squall, how many times do I have to repeat myself? Without you, I'm dead inside. I'm gone. When I lose it, Sephiroth will not be able to hold a candle to me."

Spying the fear rise in his Kitten's mesmerizing eyes, Cloud groaned. "Kitten, tell me what's going on, before I start destroying things. My head's getting too hot."

Realizing he had almost pushed the Lone Wolf too far, Leon fell back into the safety of submission. Moving his fearful gaze away, from Cloud's unblinking one, he bared his neck to be marked again. "I'm sorry. Calm down, Husband. Please? Remember what Phil told us. If we destroy our room one more time, the Inn will kick us out. Please calm yourself, Cloud."

Claiming what belonged to him, Cloud bit down on the shivering neck juncture.

The Lone Wolf purred, hearing Kitten's soft mewl, while licking the sweet blood away in apology. "Then quit pissing me off and tell me what the fuck's going through that head of yours."

Leon's eyes again filled with tears, while the painful memories swarmed through his mind. "It's those Skanks again. With my weight gain, they've nicknamed me 'The Heifer' behind my back. They yell it at me, when Yuffie and I pass them by."

Finding himself embracing empty air, Leon's bewildered gaze settled on a snarling Cloud, holding First Tsurugi in full battle stance. Rolling flustered eyes to the ceiling, his arms dropped down to the bed. "Put First Tsurugi down! Remember the rules! No killing outside the arena!"

Cloud's finely toned body did not relax one bit. "No one puts down my mate and lives."

Sitting up, Leon pinned Cloud with the infamous Lion's glare. To emphasize the point, he placed his hands against his belly. "Listen to me and calm down. If not for me, then for our cubs. If you kill all the Skanks, in the Coliseum, you'll be banned for sure. Our cubs need the munny."

Heartened, with the relaxing of First Tsurugi, Leon felt it never hurt to push a little more. "Please, Cloud. For our babies?"

Sighing, Cloud leaned First Tsurugi back against the wall. He lay back down next to a relieved Leon. "My promise stands until we depart. That's all I can do, Kitten. Don't ask for more."

Pulling Cloud close, Leon rubbed his nose through comforting soft spikes. "That's fine, Husband. I don't believe the name-calling will progress much longer."

Raining soft kisses along a collar-bone, Cloud barely listened. "Why?"

Feeling hot kisses begin to move lower, Leon sighed, with the welcome sensations. "Great Auntie Yuffie has taken to sneak attacking the Skanks in the night. Of course, I know nothing of this, and neither do you."

Cloud unbuttoned Leon's nightshirt. "Sure."

Cloud opened the despised piece of clothing, which hid what belonged to him. "I'm sorry, Squall. I promised I would always protect you and our cubs. I've already messed up. No wonder you want to leave me."

Leon relaxed in Cloud's safe embrace. A hand fumbled, towards the nightstand, to retrieve the lubrication. Smiling down, he nudged the bottle into Cloud's hand. "It's my fault for letting the slurs get to me. When we married, I believed I had gotten past all my abandonment issues. This just shows me how deep they run."

Glancing up, from the worshiping of Leon's body, Cloud introduced one questing finger into his purring mate. "It should help, if you talk to me about it, before it builds up. I know I'm an animal, Kitten, but I can still listen. I won't guarantee, that I won't be pissed off, but I'll still hear you."

A second strong finger entered and crooked into Leon's prostate.

Leon's eyes opened and shut in sleepy ecstasy. Body writhing in Cloud's strong arms. "Hn. I call you Animal, yet you trusted me from the start. I'm always going to have a problem with trust, Cloud. When the cubs are born, it will get worse."

Rolling Leon over, Cloud spooned behind him. He guided Leon's limpid body backwards onto his erection. "Don't worry, Squall. You could throw the whole house at me. I'll never leave you. If you try to leave, I'll find you, and bring you back home where you belong."

With Cloud thrusting into him from behind, Leon clutched the bed-sheets with one hand, while masturbating his erection with the other. "Promise?"

The Lone Wolf found talking difficult, with his Kitten's velvety softness grasping his erection so hard. However, he wished to make the truth clear to his always doubting mate. "I promise, Squall. Just trust me. Trust in us. Remember, Kitten. Without you, this Beast is nothing."

Leon shook his head. The masturbating hand bringing him closer to completion. "No, Husband. You're not nothing."

Screaming the next declaration to the whole inn, Leon's orgasm rocked his soul at the same time. "You're everything!"

Cloud held on, for five more pounding minutes, before howling his completion in Leon's sweaty mane. Slumping down, with exhaustion, he rallied the breath to speak. "Even if you kicked me out of this room, I'd stay out in the hallway, making sure you stayed safe."

Smiling, Leon rubbed his hands against the strong arms, holding him and his sleeping cubs tight. Cloud's erection still nestled inside his sated body. "It's nice feeling safe, Husband. Thank you."

With the sincerity of his mate's voice ringing in his ears, Cloud's erection sprang back to life. Groaning, he resumed thrusting once more. "You're welcome, Kitten."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Once "Strategy" and "An Angel's Pride" are complete, "Kitten" Leon will be retired. I'll miss him. This is the end for this story. Sorry, but I really got nothing left for this one. Originally updated 2/15/09. 2nd Revision 5/1/09.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Cradles, Birth, and Babies. Oh my!

Pairings: Cloud/Leon (Squall), Cid/Vin

Warnings: Yaoi, Panicked Crazy! Dominating Chocobo, Panicked Submissive Insecure Angsty Lion, CID! And Cid-Inspired Cursing, MPREG (Blame the Mako!), Non-Graphic Birth, Breastfeeding

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 6 - Hello Cubs!**

XXX

"Where the fuck where ya plannin' on puttin' mah grandbabies? A fuckin' wooden crate in the corner?"

Cloud scratched the back of his head, with a sheepish grin. He attempted to dodge the fiery glance of a certain Cid Highwind, adoptive father of Leon, and proud Grandpa of three unborn cubs, who still didn't have cribs. "Don't blame me, Cid. For the first few months, Squall's adamant the cubs sleep with us. I told him, all of us together would be a tight fit, but he's made up his mind."

Cid cast an exasperated gaze over to Leon.

Humming to himself, an oblivious Leon petted his eight-month pregnant belly.

Cid directed a pleading look to his better half, Vincent Valentine.

Vincent shook Leon's shoulder to get his attention. "Leon? Please allow us to set up the cribs for the babies. I'm afraid Cloud will roll over on them in his sleep."

Before he could protest, Cid clapped a firm hand on Cloud's shoulder.

The Captain knew better than to interrupt the Missus at work.

With the thought of any of the cubs being harmed, Leon's serene gaze changed from day to night. If Vincent had placed him into the equation, he would have been quick to put up a fight.

Cloud, on the other hand, an unknown quantity always.

Leon met Vincent's pleading gaze with a troubled one. "Okay, but I want them close by me. How soon can the cradles be set up?"

Dragging a confused Chocobo by the arm, Grampa Cid walked towards the waiting boxes in the other room. "Don't ya worry 'bout nothin,' Son. Me and Chocobo will have these suckers up before ya can sneeze."

Leon's worried eyes followed their exit. "Place them right next to each other, so the cubs can see each other! Vincent? I don't know…"

Vincent embraced his doubting adopted son, while Cid's ranting echoed throughout the house. "Concentrate your energy on the cubs inside. Except for the cribs, the nursery sits ready."

Leon relaxed further into the rocking chair Cloud had placed him in earlier. "I believed my insecurities would get better, once we returned from the Coliseum. With the cubs' births arriving so soon, my fears just seem to get worse with each passing day."

Releasing Leon, Vincent sat back to resume drinking his tea. With Cid's escalating rants, informing all of Radiant Garden of Cloud's ineptitude, a rare smile appeared on his face. "Take advice from someone who lives with insecurity every second of every day. With a strong and trustworthy mate by your side, your fears will always be eradicated by his patient understanding and love. I have also found that taking care of many loved ones can make a person forget petty fears."

Leon propped swollen ankles on a low foot-stool. "I never did thank you and Cid, for taking me in, when I almost landed on Yuffie in Traverse Town."

Vincent spluttered at the memory. "No need. I'm just relieved you landed on the Moogle instead. Yuffie still declares she would have caught you."

"Great Auntie Yuffie." Leon interlocked his fingers over his belly in thought. "I never would've figured that ambushing Skanks in the night would grant her a solo spot in the Arena. Just lucky, my little sister."

With the mention of his other adopted daughter, Vincent looked down with sad eyes. "Cid and I are so proud of her. We keep e-mailing her to keep her winnings, but she sends all the munny to us, once Phil gives her the purse. Cid's set up a savings account for her. She always wanted to go to the Land of Dragons. After you're settled, with the cubs, Cid and I plan to fly her there for a surprise."

Musing on Yuffie's future happiness, Leon began to smile. Instead, with a moan, he clutched his belly, when the cubs decided to mimic their Auntie Yuffie with kicks and punches. Groaning, he massaged his belly, attempting to calm them down. For some reason, the babies had become much more active in the past two weeks.

Concerned, Vincent leaned forward. He straightened back up, when Leon flopped back. "You do know Yuffie wants you to cross your legs, and hold the cubs in, if you go into labor before she comes home."

Feeling the cubs restart their inner sparring match, Leon groaned. "I love her, but Auntie Yuffie can kiss my eight-month pregnant fat ass."

Vincent's husky chuckles filled the room, overlapping with Cid's rants, and the sounds of a bewildered Chocobo getting his head smacked with cradle-building instructions.

XXX

Cloud woke up bleary-eyed and befuddled. A hand, reaching for his Kitten, grasped empty air instead. Sitting up, he heard crying coming from the bathroom. "Squall?"

Opening the bathroom door, a frightened Cloud found Leon sitting in the bathtub, still wearing his nightshirt. The soaked bottom telling him Leon's water had broken. Stooping down, he gathered a scared, weeping Kitten in strong arms. "Squall. Why didn't you wake me up? I have to get Merlin and Aerith. You can't have the cubs by yourself."

Holding on tight, Leon shook his head, even though the labor pains increased, with each passing moment. "No, Cloud. It's too soon! What if something happens?"

Cloud kissed Leon's forehead, while helping him take off the drenched nightshirt. Rising up, he wrapped some towels around Leon, to keep him warm. "Kitten, I know you're scared. But whether you're ready or not, our cubs are coming. The talisman's in the other room. Let me activate the thing. I'll be right back. I promise."

Counting through his breathing exercises, Leon gripped the sides of the bathtub. The pain canceling out his fears.

Cloud spoke the truth.

The cubs were coming, and nothing would stop them; not even Mommy's latent insecurities.

Nodding his consent, Leon closed his eyes, concentrating on the contractions rippling throughout his body.

Running to the bedside table, Cloud slammed his palm on the talisman Merlin had made. When activated, the magical object would pull Merlin and Aerith to its present location. Much to his relief, the thing actually worked.

Merlin and Aerith, in their night shifts, appeared in front of Cloud's grateful eyes.

Having practiced the drill, Aerith moved first. Darting into the bathroom, comforting coos intermingled with Leon's relieved sobbing.

Sitting a nervous Cloud down, Merlin snapped his fingers to send a magical messenger, in the form of a bat, to the Highwind's residence. "Be strong, My Lad. I know you would like nothing more than to be with Leon right now. However, Aerith and I need the room to bring your precious babes into the world. Have faith in your Lion's strength. He will ensure your cubs will make it through."

Shaken with the gravity of his cubs being born, a nodding Cloud pushed Merlin towards the bathroom.

The green light cascading from the open doorway signified Aerith's magic had been put to work.

Cloud fell forward, when a strong hand clapped him on the shoulder. A confused gaze met Cid's wry smile. His eyes lowered to take in Cid's boxers printed with playful rockets.

Five minutes later, with a graceful air, Vincent walked in, fully clothed, holding his impatient husband's clothing in his hands. "Cid Highwind, go in the other room, and put these clothes on!"

With a hop-up, and jaunty salute, Cid followed orders. He returned, just in the nick of time, to help Vincent tackle a berserk Lone Wolf.

Kitten's plaintive mewls had escalated into bone-chilling screams.

XXX

Ten hours later, after his cruel sister denied repeated requests for death, Squall Strife gave birth to two girls and a boy.

Merlin took care of the afterbirth and Leon's stitches.

Aerith methodically cleared the cubs' air passages, and cleansed their squalling tiny bodies. Clothing the babes in the tiniest sleepers, she placed little warming caps on their heads, that she had knitted herself with a loving hand. She silently patted herself on the back for getting the colors right. Tifa and Yuffie both owed her munny.

Leon laid in the bathtub, exhausted, but ecstatic. He had birthed three healthy cubs.

The babies weighed in about five pounds each.

However, both Merlin and Aerith reassured the anxious Lion that his cubs turned out just fine.

When Aerith handed the babies over, Leon cried tears of joy. He counted fingers and toes. Lifting the caps, he smiled to find he and Cloud had been blessed with a blonde, a brunette, and, oddly, their little boy had black hair.

Speaking of Cloud, Leon raised a tired gaze, from his sleeping babes, to look for his Chocobo. "Aerith, where's Cloud?"

"Oh my gosh! I forgot!" Jumping up, Aerith flung open the bathroom door Merlin had left slightly ajar. "Everything's okay now! You guys can unchain him."

Chuckling to himself, Leon lowered his head, and took in the sweet smell of his babies. Of course, his Lone Wolf went berserk. By the time their second cub came out, his screams shattered the window in the bathroom.

Raising his head, Leon spied a scared Cloud filling the doorway. "Come here, silly. Meet our babies."

Stumbling forward, Cloud dropped to his knees. The babies grasped for spiky hair, when he lowered his head to snuffle their small bodies. He imprinted their scents on his brain, just like he did with their mother. "My cubs. My babies. Thank you, Kitten. Thank you."

With Cloud hugging him close, Leon rested a weary head on his strong shoulder. "Now, I know why our baby girls have blonde and brown hair. How the heck did our little boy get pitch black hair?"

Gazing down at the sleeping babies, Cloud grinned. "Oh, that's easy, Squall. He's Zack. Aerith warned me he'd be showing up some way or another. She told me he thought my life needed some excitement."

Frowning, Leon peered down at his little boy, who already seemed to have a mischievous air about him. "This Zack, the Zack Fair, you told me all the horror stories about?"

Hearing the Lion rising, in his Kitten's voice, a cringing Cloud stared down at his new son. "Sorry to say, but yes."

Meeting the news, with a sigh, Leon bent down to kiss his son. "Don't sweat it, Cloud. I'll be the mean Mommy, when time-out's called."

Cloud exhaled a sigh of relief. His eyes roamed over to the other cubs. The girls seemed to already be holding hands. "I don't have a clue about girls' names. What do you think, Squall?"

Smiling, Leon kissed both of his girls in turn. "Our blonde baby's name is Raine and her sister's name is Ellone."

Feeling a light touch on the shoulder, Cloud turned.

"The bed's ready for them, Cloud. Leon needs to give them their first feedings." Aerith gestured towards the open doorway.

Gathering the precious cargo, in strong arms, Cloud picked up his family. Walking to the bed, he placed Leon down gently.

Since Zack woke up first, Leon snuggled his cub up to his breast.

Cloud took Raine and Ellone. Rocking the slumbering girls, he sang softly to them.

Cid, Vincent, and Aerith left, promising to come by later, after picking up Yuffie from the Gummi Hangar.

Leon smiled down to his little boy. With a finger caressing a soft cheek, he encouraged his son to suckle, and grow strong. "Thank you, Husband."

Glancing up, Cloud continued to rock the small cubs. "What for?"

Flicking his head, Leon gestured Cloud to sit next to him.

Quickly complying, Cloud nestled close, so the babies touched.

Giving Cloud a soft kiss, Leon licked his lips. He smiled. "I wanted a mate and a family to love. You gave me that. Thank you."

Hanging his head, Cloud blushed red. "Didn't give you much of a choice."

When a soft Kitten's tongue licked his ear, Cloud shuddered.

While he licked, Leon purred. "Aerith told me, if we had any common sense, we should wait a year or two, before getting pregnant again. Merlin informed me, I could get pregnant again, within a month. I wonder how long the Wolf can wait?"

Turning his head, the Lone Wolf growled low, while feasting on Kitten's sweet lips. "Phil's going to build a whole tournament around me. Cid and Vincent already asked for more grandbabies to baby-sit. We can afford not to have common sense."

The Kitten in Leon purred louder at the news. "That's good. I always wanted a big family."


End file.
